


A Day With The Ducks

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Dum-E Appreciation, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Following on from What Would Tony Stark Do - Tony takes DUM-E to the park to feed the ducks and realizes that he forgot to invite Peter along.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 51
Kudos: 667





	A Day With The Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> :D 
> 
> Hi readers! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you are giving this series! I am having so much fun writing it and it's so good to see so many of you still enjoying this! I get so excited when I see your comments! You are the ones who keep this going so a appreciate you taking the time to comment or leave a kudos! 
> 
> This prompt is from Agent-Lizzo(NotEvenRossi) on Ao3- Tony does end up taking Dum-E to see the ducks, but forgets to tell the kid despite the fact he's only doing it because Peter asked! (Preferably Spidey sees them while patrolling or on the news or something and decides to join in?) I just want Peter and Dum-E interactions!!
> 
> Normally I wouldn't do a continuation like this (and I know so many of you want to see more of these one-shots but I just can't at the moment!) but i adored writing DUM-E and Peter together so I made an exception! I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes :)

“Whoohoo!” Peter whooped loudly as he swung himself through the air. He shot a well-aimed web, it sticking to a nearby buildings and flung himself up and onto the roof of another building. He perched happily, catching his breath as he surveyed the streets below him.

“Hey Karen, anything to report?” Peter asked as he sat down on the edge of the roof and kicked his legs happily. So far, his patrol had been good; he had stopped a robbery, stopped someone looking at their phone from walking into incoming traffic and patted two dogs.

“I am not picking up any police reports. However, I’m picking up reports that Mr. Stark in the in park,” Karen supplied helpfully.

“What?” Peter frowned, looking at the Twitter feed Karen had pulled up on his screen.

“There are several reports that Mr. Stark is in the park with DUM-E. They appear to be feeding the ducks,” Karen said.

Peter face lit up behind the mask. “He did it! He took DUM-E to the park!”

“They are currently trending on Twitter,” Karen said as she displayed the hashtag going around.

“Awesome,” Peter whispered. He got to his feet, quickly checking his web fluid. “Karen, plot a route. Let’s go join them.”

“Of course, Peter,” Karen said warmly.

As the screen lit up with a path for Peter to follow, Peter shot a web and leapt off the building with a loud whoop and a bright grin.

* * *

“You’re trending on Twitter.”

Tony spun at the familiar voice and grinned at Rhodey as the man came to join him.

“Honey Bear!”

“You know, I thought Pepper was joking when she said you were taking DUM-E to the park but then I saw Twitter,” Rhodey waved his phone at Tony before pocketing it.

“You’ve seen me do weirder things,” Tony argued with a smirk.

“No shit,” Rhodey snorted. “I’m just curious as to how you came up with this idea. It’s not your usual brand of craziness.”

Tony chuckled as he tossed a few bread crumbs into the pond. The nearby ducks slowly swam their way closer, nibbling at the bread. DUM-E let out a series of chirps, extending his claw towards them.

“Hey, careful,” Tony scolded lightly. “Let the ducks get used to you first.”

DUM-E cooed and withdrew his claw.

“It wasn’t my idea,” Tony turned to his best friend, peering him through his sunglasses. “It was the kids. Said DUM-E deserved to see the ducks after he tried to ‘help’ with the nano housing unit.”

Rhodey's lips twitched with a smile. “Sounds like the kid.”

Tony rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Between the bambie eyes and the claw spinning, I had no choice.”

“He’s making you soft,” Rhodey grinned. “It’s a good look on you.”

Tony gave Rhodey a flat look but couldn’t keep his heart form speeding up or the warmth that spread through him at Rhodey’s words.

“Speaking of the kid, where is he?” Rhodey asked, looking around. Between the small crowd that was watching them from a distance, Rhodey couldn’t see him at all which surprised him.

Tony froze and blinked hard. “Shit.”

“What?” Rhodey asked, body tensing.

“I forgot to tell him I was taking DUM-E here,” Tony sighed, a hand coming to scrub as his forehead. “Damn.”

“It’s alright,” Rhodey said, body relaxing as he realised there was no danger. “Just give him a text and get him to come over. It’s not like you haven’t skipped out on meetings before.”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed heavily.

Rhodey placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “What’s going on?”

“I’m fine,” Tony automatically lied and new that it wouldn’t fly with Rhodey. He was right.

“Yeah, I’m calling bullshit,” Rhodey scoffed, squeezing his best friends shoulder again. “Try again.”

“I hate disappointing the kid,” Tony sighed, annoyance at himself lining his tone. “I should have been on top of this. But Rogers was asking questions again about who Spider-Man was and I just don’t want Peter to feel that pressure and I forgot to message him.”

“So you’re taking it on for him,” Rhodey summarised. “You know, Peter can take care of himself. And he can politely tell Rogers to back off because you know the kid would be nothing but polite about it.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “I know. I just don’t want Peter to deal with that. He has enough on his plate already. I just want to make things as easy for him as possible. He shouldn’t have to feel pressured to share his identity. The Tower is supposed to be a safe place for him and I don’t want him to feel like he can’t come over.” 

“Pepper’s right,” Rhodey smirked. “You are a good dad.”

DUM-E chirped loudly, tugging the bag of breadcrumbs from Tony’s slack hands.

* * *

Peter cheeks flushed hot at Rhodey’s words and he ducked his head as he smiled giddily. Peter had grown closer to Tony ever since the Vulture incident and even more so since the Rogues had returned. Tony had made it so that Peter didn’t have to tell them his identity, not until he was ready and Peter had been most appreciative. He wasn’t sure he trusted them yet with his identity, still feeling a little bitter about how they had treated Tony.

He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but he had heard the two talking as he had swung into a tree. Feeling a little guilty for listening in, Peter thought now would be a good time to swing down and make himself know. With a deep breath, he jumped down, flipping for show before landing light beside them.

“Hey Mr. Stark! Mr. Colonel Rhodes Sir!” Peter chirped.

DUM-E trilled loudly, claw spinning widely as he greeted Peter. Breadcrumbs flew from the bag and Peter quickly snatched it out of the air when it went flying from DUM-E’s grip.

“Hey DUM-E!” Peter grinned.

“Spidey,” Tony said, clearing his throat. “You’re here.”

“Karen said you were trending on Twitter,” Peter laughed. “Thought I would come and check it out.”

“Sorry kid,” Tony winced. “I meant to message you.”

“It’s okay,” Peter was quick to assure him, hating the guilty look in his father figures eyes. “I’m here now. Just in time to feed the ducks!”

DUM-E trilled again and tried to reach for the breadcrumbs again.

“Careful,” Peter said. He opened the bag and reached in to grab a handful of crumbs. “Like this.” And then he tossed them into the pond.

The ducks quacked, swimming closer to the edge to get the bread.

DUM-E cooed.

“You try,” Peter said. He held open the bag and helped DUM-E direct his claw into the bag. DUM-E managed to grab some crumbs and pinched them between his claw. Slowly, his arm extended towards the pond before dropping the crumbs into the water. He trilled, claw spinning happily as a duck approached to get the crumbs.

“Yes! Good job DUM-E!” Peter cheered. He looked to Tony and Rhodey, both who were watching him with them with the fondest looks on their face.

Peter felt himself blush but grinned happily under his mask.

“Good job, DUM-E,” Tony praised, giving the robot a pat.

DUM-E trilled again, claw spinning happily.

“Do you think he could pat one?” Peter asked hopefully. “I think he would like that.”

“No, because if he pats one he will want to keep it,” Tony huffed. He narrowed his eyes at Peter. “No, Spidey, we are _not_ getting him a duck.”

“Awe, come on Mr. Stark!” Peter grinned, clasping his hands together in front his chest in a classic begging motion. “Pleeeeaaassseeeee!”

“Banish that thought, Underoos,” Tony warned. “There will be no ducks at the Tower.”

Peter drew in a breath to speak –

“And no, I will not convince your Aunt to let you get a duck,” Tony cut him off.

Peter laughed, dropping his hands. “Yeah, okay.”

“Finish up the bag of crumbs and we’ll head back,” Tony said. “Honey Bear and I will treat you to lunch.”

“Awesome!” Peter grinned. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, kid,” Rhodey grinned as Peter bounded over and gave him a hug.

Peter pulled back before pulling Tony into a quick hug as well. “Thanks for taking DUM-E to the park, Mr. Stark.”

“It was fun,” Tony patted Peter’s back before they pulled apart. “Thanks for swinging by, Kid.”

“Any time Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “I like spending time with you. Wherever we are.”

Tony’s smile softened and he patted Peter’s shoulder, before giving it a squeeze. “I like spending time with you too.”

Peter grinned happily under his mask. He wouldn’t tell Mr. Stark that he had overheard him and Rhodey speaking, but he vowed to make sure that Mr. Stark knew just how much Peter loved him and how much he thought of him as a dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
